Microwell plates, also known as microplates, are a standard product and are regularly used in the laboratory. Microwell plates play a very important role in genomic research as well as other medical, chemical and biological pursuits. Microwell plates have greatly improved the sample handling capabilities of high throughput genomic research labs. However, their increased popularity and usage in the laboratory has often proved difficult for the hands of a technician. For example, just as tubes were being juggled by technicians 10 years ago, microwell plates are now also being juggled. In response, there has been an effort in recent years to construct automated machines to more effectively and efficiently handle microwell plates.